musicislife2wrestlingocsfandomcom-20200213-history
Chana Mizanin
'Early Life' Chana grew up with her brother, younger sister an their mom. Chana didn't get her interest in wrestling when she ended up getting into a fight at school with one of the popular girls. 'Wrestling Career' Chana debuted on August 18, 2008 in WWE's developmental territory Florida Championship Wrestling (FCW), where she faced off against Krista Dumas and won. The next week she was in a tag match where she tagged with Janelle Hardy and won against Krista and Monica Hedrick. On June 10, 2010, FCW created the FCW Divas Championship, Chana was involved in the tournament that would determine the champion, and she made it to the finals wherre she had to face Britney Valdes and won, making her the first ever FCW Divas Champion, where she held the title for 189 days before loosing it to A.J. Lee on December 16, 2010. On September 7, 2010, she made it to the third season of NXT where her NXT Pro was The Miz. Just a few minutes after the show's first episode of the third season started, her and Miz got off to a rocky start as he made her re-do her introduction to the crowd three times because he felt like she didn't do it well enough. Chana won her first challenge that same night as she won the 'Diva Dance-Off' ...where unfortunately for her, her dance partner for that was the then-NXT announcer Michael Cole. She lost her first NXT match that same night as she tagged with The Miz and faced Haylie Trudel and her NXT Rookie Krista, where afterwards, Miz yelled at her for loosing her first match, saying that she's going to end up a disgrace. She won her second Rookie Challenge, which was the 'Capture the Flag Race' Challenge. Two weeks after the NXT season 3 premiere, Chana won her first match as she faced Paige Ouellet. Over the course of her run on NXT, her and Miz were at each other's throats with the main reason being that Miz thought that she was an awful rookie because she didn't show him the 'respect' that he thought that he deserved and Chana thought that he was one of the most annoying Pros that the WWE could ever pick to be on NXT...for the third consecutive time. At the end of NXT, Chana was the runner up in the competition as she lost against Krista, and Chana's win/loss record at the end was 4 wins and 5 losses compared to Krista's win/loss record of 4 wins and 3 losses. Just a week after NXT, Chana was sent back to FCW to develop her wrestling skills a little bit more. On the August 12, 2011 edition of Smackdown was where Chana made her debut where she was called by Smackdown General Manager Olivia DiBiase who DiBiase personally wanted Chana to be on Smackdown, where on her first match on Smackdown, Chana lost against Alana Runnels. Chana continued to be on a losing streak on Smackdown before winning her first match, which didn't happen till the September 30 edition of Smackdown where Chana won against Hannah Polito. At Survivor Series ''Chana will team up with Emma and Talia Kiley to take on the Divas of Doom in a 6 Diva Elimination Tag Team match for the newly Reinstated WWE Womens Championship. She will also be a Lumberjill for the Divas Championship match. At Survivor Series, Chana's team won the Elimination match, but it was Talia who won the championship. 'Personal Life' Chana is the younger sister of The Miz and the older sister of Emma Mizanin. At the age of fourteen, Chana was diagnosed with 'Anorexia Athletica', where she was exercising so much that she was sent to the hosptial in a life/death situation. Chana got over that a year before going into FCW. Siblings: The Miz (brother), Emma Mizanin (sister), Phoenix Sorrentino (sister in-law), Mike 'The Situation' (brother in-law) Family Member(s): Erin Reynolds (cousin) 'Finisher(s) *Swing (swinging neckbreaker) *Careful What You Wish For (mix of a cross-body and a tornado-DDT) '''Title Reign(s)/Accomplishment(s) In Florida Championship Wrestling *1 time FCW Divas Champion Accomplishment(s) *First Ever FCW Divas Champion *Runner up in NXT Season 3 'Entrance Music' *Swing by Savage (used in FCW and occasionally on Smackdown) *I Came to Play by Downstait (used in NXT) *Papi by Jennifer Lopez (Single Theme) 'Twitter Account' Chana's Twitter Account is @ChanaM. She uses it to talk to her friends and fans as well as annoy her brother on occasions. Category:Wrestling OC's